


My Ghost

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Introspection, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve è morto, ma è rimasto accanto a Tony.





	My Ghost

My Ghost

 

Steve attraversò il muro e guardò Tony, era seduto sul divano di traverso con le gambe sotto una coperta.   
"Tony, ancora sveglio?" domandò.  
Tony strinse il lenzuolo, abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi. Le occhiaie violacee risaltavano sul volto scarno, i muscoli erano tesi e tremava leggermente.  
“Non riesco a dormire” sussurrò.  
Steve lo abbracciò da dietro. '' Non preoccuparti. Tutto andrà a posto'' lo rassicurò.  
Tony mugugnò, si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Come puoi dirlo? Sembri uno spettro” si lamentò.  
Steve gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla e ridacchiò.   
"E tu uno zombie" sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò l'odore di Stark.  
Tony espirò, tirò le mani indietro attraversando il petto dell'altro e sospirò.  
“Dovremo girare un horror” mormorò, con tono scherzoso.  
Lo spettro attraverso la sedia e gli baciò la guancia. "Peccato che tu non sia davvero uno zombie" sussurrò.  
Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata, sogghignò.  
“Dovrei diventare uno spettro, per assecondarti”.  
Sospirò, si arcuò in avanti.  
“Come sono finito in questa situazione da telefilm?” sussurrò.  
Steve allargò le braccia e alzò le spalle. "Non ti sei arreso alla mia morte?" domandò. Si piegò in avanti e lo spinse, per farlo stendere nuovamente. "Ora, però, dormi" lo pregò.  
Tony guardò il soffitto.  
“Tu non puoi morire, Cap. Non sono io a non essermi arreso, è la cosa a non avere senso”.  
Steve gli baciò la fronte e gli accarezzò la guancia. "Il siero seguiva anche i miei stati d'animo. Nel momento in cui sono crollato, sono morto" spiegò.  
Tony chiuse gli occhi.  
“Il siero era solo influenzato dal tuo stato emotivo. Agiva più lentamente, ma continuava a farlo. Nessuno stato emotivo può bloccare il funzionamento del siero. Può alterarlo, ma non annullarlo” spiegò, piatto.  
Steve si mise seduto per terra e guardò Tony, rimanendo immobile.  
Tony si passò la mano sul petto.  
“Scusa. Da quando sei morto sembro un computer. Più di prima, intendo”.Steve gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla.   
"Vorrei solo vederti più sereno".  
Tony mugugnò.  
“Tra poco sembrerò un drone e la tua preoccupazione è la mia insonnia?” si lamentò divertito.  
Steve gli accarezzò il petto.   
"Un passo alla volta"sussurrò.  
Tony sentì una sensazione di gelo lì dove Steve passava le mano, inspirò.  
“Verso dove?”.  
Steve risalì con la mano fino al suo mento e glielo accarezzò. "Spero la tua felicità" bisbigliò.  
Tony si leccò le labbra, sospirò.  
“Non essere ridicolo. Non posso essere felice, sembro il protagonista di un telefilm horror”.  
Steve ritirò la mano e quest'ultima gli tremò.  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò.  
“Scusa. Ma è ridicolo sentirti parlare di felicità e idiozie simili mentre sei Casper il fantasmino”.  
Steve abbassò il braccio e fece un sorriso storto.   
\- No, Steve, il tuo fantasmino -.

 


End file.
